


Midnight Kiss

by YesIwriteFanfictionsoWhat



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIwriteFanfictionsoWhat/pseuds/YesIwriteFanfictionsoWhat
Summary: He thought it had been a dream. A kiss that felt so real, came with feelings that none of them were able to escape from.





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.   
> So, this is my first time uploading one of my works here.   
> I don't usually write fanfiction, it's mostly only fiction, but I thought I could give it a try.   
> Sorry for any mistakes/Typos I'm just a very lazy writer.   
> Hope you enjoy.

**Monday 3:45 p.m.**

"Carly, I have to tell you something ..." said Sam nervously.

"What's up Sam?" Carly asked. Sam had no idea how to tell Carly.

She was walking around the room to calm her nerves. Although, it was not really working. "I don´t want to ..." Sam started, but stopped.

"You don´t want to tell me?" Carly asked.

"No ... it's not that ..." Sam took a deep breath.

"What's up Sam?" Carly said exasperated.

"I don´t want you to hate me for what I'm going to tell you" Said Sam, sitting down on the couch next to Carly.

"Sam ... you're my best friend, you're almost my sister. You know I could not hate you even if I wanted to. Whatever you have to tell me ... I'm not going to judge you "Carly said taking Sam's hands and giving them a small squeeze.

Sam sighted. "I think ... I feel things for Spencer." She managed to say almost in a whisper. She closed her eyes waiting for Carly´s reaction.

"Do you feel things for ... my brother? What kind of things? "Carly questioned with a confused look.

"I ... I don’t really know ... I think I’m into him" Said Sam looking up a little.

"You’re into him..." Carly said lost in thought. "Does Spencer know about these ... your feelings?" She asked.

"No! And he doesn’t have to know ... ever. "Sam spoke quickly and a little exalted.

"I see ... okay, I will not tell you anything," Carly promised with a small smile.

"You are not mad at me?" Sam asked quickly. That was not the reaction she expected, though she didn’t even know what kind of reaction she expected.

"Of course I'm not mad, nobody chooses who they like. I'm a little surprised though because I didn’t expect it" Carly said in a frank tone.

"Thanks for listening. I needed to tell you this and I thought I'd go crazy if I didn’t talk to you" Sam said with honesty.

"Hey, I told you we're best friends; I'll always be there to take care of you. And your secret is safe with me" Carly said raising a pinkie. Sam smiled and entwined her pinkie with Carly's. "Thank you Carls"

** Wednesday 3: 15 p.m.  **

"Hi Spence, I'm home" Said Carly as she finished closing the door.

"Hey Kiddo ... question" Spencer said quickly.

"Shoot" Carly continued. "Will you be here at about 8 p.m.?" He said.

"I think so ... Sam is coming to help me with my sociology project ... Why?" Carly asked curiously.

"Damn ... Sam is coming ... Couldn’t you leave the project for another day, or maybe do it at Sam's house?" Spencer continued.

"Sam's house is not an option and the project is for tomorrow. Why is there a problem with Sam and I being at the house at that hour? "Carly asked suspiciously.

"Argh ... I met this girl Tiffany and invited her to dinner at the house and I wanted to have the house alone for both of us. Well I suppose it's fine if you are here, just try to stay in your room for us to be alone in the living room. Ok?"

"Weren’t you dating a girl named Lizzy?" Carly said a little annoyed.

"It did not work, that's why I invited Tiffany to dinner," Spencer said, trying to sound convincing.

"Spencer, you're a man whore!” Said Carly, her annoyance was increasing.

“Where did you learn that word?” Spencer asked amused.

“Doesn’t matter you are one! What is wrong with you?” Said Carly turning red out of anger. She suddenly thought of Sam and her anger became stronger. How could her best friend fall for Spencer? Carly loved her brother, but she knew he was no good for Sam. She would be heartbroken and things would not be the same anymore.

“What is it with you, kiddo? You are the one who is calling me a man whore!” Said Spencer a little hurt. “

You’ve been going out with who knows how many girls these past few weeks and then you just dump them and find another one! It has to stop before you hurt…” Said Carly outraged, but then she realized what she was about to say and stopped.

“Hurt who?” Spencer asked.

“No one, everyone… I don’t know, just… stop it ok?” Said Carly with a sad look and ran up stairs as fast as she could.

**Wednesday 8:12 p.m.**

“What’s up Carls” Said Sam walking inside the Shay’s house.

“Oh, emh hey Sam…” Said Spencer rearranging his hair and shirt while getting up from the couch.

“Hey…” Said Sam, looking from Spencer to the girl, still sitting on the couch.

“Emh, this is Stephanie” Said Spencer.

“Tiffany!” Corrected the girl.

“Yeah, sorry Tiffany… Carly is upstairs” Said Spencer again.

“Yeah… good thing you can remember their names” Said Sam with a hint of annoyance on her voice. Then she turned around and half walked half ran upstairs.

“Sam!” Said Carly surprised.

“Hey…” Sam replied.

“I thought I texted you that I could finish my project by myself” Said Carly.

“My phone battery died so I just decided to come and charge it here… guess I should have gone home first” Said Sam lying on Carly’s bed.

“Is there something wrong, Sam?” Carly asked.

“Maybe…” Said Sam closing her eyes, stopping the tears, that started to form on them, from falling.

“Sam…” Said Carly and heard two people’s laughter coming from down stairs.

“Did you see…”

“They were kissing” Said Sam, drying one of the tears that managed to escape. “Who is that girl anyway? I thought he was dating that girl Lizzy”

“I don’t even know. He’s been acting weird; he’s never dated so many girls and been so careless like that before”

“Can I stay over tonight?” Sam asked. She did want to walk home alone, she just didn’t want to be alone right now.

“Sure you can…” Said Carly. “Sam…” She called her.

“What is it?” Asked Sam.

“Are you okay? I mean… I’m worried about you” Carly said with a worried expression.

“I’m all right… I will be at least” Said Sam with a little smile.

“I have an idea…what about some ice cream?” Carly suggested.

“Sounds good” Sam said with a little smile.

“I’ll go get it, wait here” Said Carly as she walked to the stairs. Carly got to the kitchen and opened the fridge. “Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream… oh chocco banana, this will do” she said taking it out and put it on the table then she started to look for a couple of spoons.

“Chocco Banana, I didn’t even know we had that flavor” Said Spencer looking at the pot of ice cream.

“Yeah” Carly Said. “Where is Stephanie?” She asked annoyed.

“Tiffany” Spencer corrected.

“Whatever” Said Carly with an annoyed look.

“She left a couple of minutes ago, it didn’t really work… is there something wrong?” He asked.

“I don’t know, is there?” Carly said back.

“Why are you so concerned about me dating some girls?” Spencer asked a little annoyed too.

“You don’t even like those girls! Why do you even date them?” Said Carly, putting the spoons on the table and looking straight to Spencer’s face.

“That’s none of your business Carly” Said Spencer in a harsh tone.

“You’re right… call me when my real brother comes back” Said Carly angry and took the ice cream and spoons and went upstairs as fast as she could.

**Wednesday 11: 26 p.m.**

Sam and Carly where laying on Carly’s bed looking at the ceiling. They were trying to fall asleep, but both their minds where not ready for sleep.

“Carly” Sam called.

“Uh?” Asked Carly.

“There’s… something else I haven’t told you” Said Sam turning to face Carly.

“What?” Carly asked turning to see Sam.

“I… kissed Spencer” Said Sam almost whispering.

“What?!” Carly asked and got out of her bed. “When?!” she asked again.

“It was a couple of weeks ago” Sam said taking a sitting position on the bed.

“How… and then Spencer’s been hooking up with all those girls after…” Carly said but she was cut off.

“It’s not like that… he doesn’t know that I kissed him” Said Sam quickly.

“How?” Asked Carly with a puzzled look.

“It was when I stayed over. You were asleep and I wanted a glass of water so I went to the kitchen, then I saw Spencer sleeping on the couch. He looked so…cute so I kissed him. I…” Said Sam, but she stopped when she heard a noise on the door.

Carly got up and opened the door. No one was outside of the bedroom. “It’s ok, no one’s outside, it was probably just the door, it makes noises sometimes” Said Carly.

Sam nodded. “I just wanted to tell you that” She continued.

“Sam…” Called Carly. Sam gave Carly her attention. “I think you should… forget about Spencer…” Said Carly. “I don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t know what’s gotten into him. He is acting different and the last thing I want is for him to hurt you, so please… forget about him” Carly pleaded, taking Sam’s hands in hers and squeezing them.

“Trust me that’s all I want right now… I want to forget about him… god, why did I ever started to like him?” Said Sam laying again and closing her eyes. “Good night Carls”

**Friday 5:42 p.m.**

Carly sat down on the couch watching an episode of stars underwater. She was bored. These last couple of days had been boring. Sam had stopped coming to her house. Sam told Carly it would be easier to forget about Spencer if she stopped seeing him so often. Carly hoped it worked but for Sam that was just a way of lying to herself. She knew forgetting about Spencer would be hard, almost impossible for her.

"Hey kiddo" Spencer sat down next to her.

"Don't you have some girl to meet or whatever?" Said Carly with a bitter tone. She didn't feel good about treating her brother like that, but she hated his attitude lately and hated what it was doing to her best friend.

"C'mon Carly. I'm trying to make peace here. And FYI no I don't have any dates to go. I stopped dating girls I don't like"

"Good..." Said Carly without looking away from the TV.

"Have you..." Started Spencer after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Have I what?" Asked Carly curiously.

"Have you seen Sam? I... haven't seen her around the house lately" Said Spencer looking down and playing with his fingers.

"Why do you care? Why do you want to know about Sam?" Carly turned to face Spencer.

"I just... thought you might have had a fight or something" Said Spencer without looking up.

"No, we're not fighting. She's just... getting away, I guess" Said Carly changing channels.

"Getting away... is she alright?" Spencer looked concerned.

"What is it with you and all this Sam interrogatory?" Carly asked.

Spencer sighed. "Never mind..." He got up and walked to his room.

** Monday 2:30 p.m. **

Sam was on her bed laying on her back. She couldn't sleep because she knew that if she closed her eyes, all she would see is the memory of that night when she kissed Spencer. She had been into him for a couple of months. She thought it was just a stupid crush at first. But then she fell fast and hard and it was difficult not to feel her heart skipping a beat if she saw him almost every day. A couple of days later, after the kiss, Spencer started to hang out with many girls. He would date for a few days and then he would be asking out someone different. She felt her heart sinking each time she saw him with one of his girls. She knew she had to forget about him, but it was not easy. She stopped going to the Shay's house. And she would only go when Carly told her that Spencer wouldn't be home. She heard her phone ringing and she answered it, it was Carly.

"Hey girl" said Carly.

"Hey" Sam rolled over her stomach.

"Wanna come over? Spencer will be out for a while and I figured we could watch a movie or watch crazy cat videos" Said Carly with a happy tone.

"Sure thing. I'll be there in 10 minutes" Said Sam.

"Cool" Said Carly and then she hung up.

** Monday 2:45 p.m. **

Spencer's mind was a mess. He had gone for a walk to try to clear his head a little but all he could think of was Sam. He didn't know where those feelings came from, well maybe he did. He had always liked Sam but he thought or wanted to think that it was all in a platonic way. But, after that night. Sam kissed him and that started everything. He thought it had been a dream that he had at first. Then came the feelings, he was confused at first, he was scared of that dream, because that could only mean that he had fallen for her without even realizing it. He had to get rid of those feelings because he knew it was wrong and he could never have her. So he started dating lot of girls, that way, he thought, it would make him forget about Sam. But it didn't work. He wanted her. He wanted Sam. Even so, he knew she would never look at him in that way or so he thought. After he overheard that conversation between Sam and Carly. He discovered that the kiss was not a dream. It had been real. He understood why Carly was so mad at him and why Sam had stopped going to the house. "I'm a complete idiot" he told himself. "I have to do something" he said and started walking back to his house. “I need to talk to Carly”

**Monday 3:15**

“Carly!” Said Spencer, entering the house in a hurry. He stopped in his tracks.

“Hey… Carly went out to buy some popcorn” Said Sam. She was sitting on the couch looking at her phone.

“Sam…” It’s the only thing that Spencer managed to say, he didn’t expect to find Sam there.

“I believe that’s my name” Said Sam in a half awkward half amused tone.

“Yeah it is… I needed to… uhm…” Spencer was not able to formulate a whole sentence.

“She must be back soon we can watch TV while we wait for her” Said Sam. She gave herself a mental slap. She knew she was supposed to forget about him, not invite him to watch TV with her.

“Yeah… I’ll do that” Spencer said and sat down as far away from her as the couch let him.

“How’s Tiffany?” Asked Sam, after some minutes of awkward silence.

“We’re no longer together” Replied Spencer in a uncomfortable manner.

“Oh, I see. So, you’re going to ask another of your friends out?” Said Sam. She was curious and kind of mad at the same time.

“I don’t ask all of my friends out…” Said Spencer a little annoyed.

“Of course you do” Continued Sam.

“Well you’re my friend and I’m not asking you out” Said Spencer with a grin.

“Well that hurt” Said Sam angry. She got up from the couch and went to the door.

“Wait! Why are you mad at me?!” Spencer took her arm to stop her from going.

“I’m not mad. Now let go of me!” Said Sam without noticing she was yelling.

“Then why do you want to go all of sudden?!” Said Spencer raising his voice too.

“Because I don’t want to be here!” Said Sam struggling to escape from Spencer’s grip. He looked normal, but he was really strong.

“Why?!” Asked Spencer looking at her.

“Because I like you! And I hate it when you go out with someone else!” Said Sam managing to escape from Spencer’s grip. She opened the door and met Carly.

“Hey I brought the popcorn” Said Carly happily.

“Sorry Carls. I need to go” Said Sam and hurried down the hall.

“Wait, why?... Sam!” Called Carly, but Sam was already gone. Carly entered the house and saw Spencer there standing with a weird look.

“What did you do to Sam?” Asked Carly accusingly.

“I… I’m an idiot” Said Spencer looking down.

“That I figured…” Said Carly closing the door behind her.

“Carly… Sam likes… me” Said Spencer in almost a whisper.

“What, she told you?” Said Carly surprised.

“You knew?” Asked Spencer.

“I… well yeah I knew, she told me a couple of days ago” Carly walked to the kitchen. “That’s why I was so mad at you. You going out with all those girls so carelessly, it was hurting her. And I hated that she was hurting because of you idiot!” Said Carly angry.

“I like her… too” Said Spencer looking up to face Carly.

“Wait what? You do? How?” Started Carly baffled.

“I don’t know… I… that knight… I thought it was a dream, but… that kiss, she kissed me” Spencer was trying to make sense of his own words.

“You were awake? You knew all this time about Sam’s feelings and you hung out with all those girls…!” Carly started raising her voice.

“I didn’t know! I… I thought it had been a dream that I had. I… these feelings for her started to grow and I didn’t know what to do. So I tried to get rid of them by going out girls. Somehow, it seemed like a good plan. I had no clue that Sam felt that way. I heard your conversation with her the other night. When she told you, about the kiss. I thought it was just a dream product of me liking her” Spencer sat down on the couch.

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” Carly questioned.

“Because… I was scared I guess… I’m much older than she is and… I didn’t think she would ever return my feelings… it never occurred to me that the kiss was real” Said Spencer.

“Damn it Spencer! You really are an idiot” Said Carly sighing.

“I know! I don’t need you to say it to know it’s true” Said Spencer grabbing his hair and pulling at it.

“Then what are you still doing here? Go! Follow Sam and tell her how you really feel” Said Carly exasperated.

Spencer ran off without more than just a smile.

** Monday 4:15 p.m.  **

“Why the hell did you do that Sam?!” Said Sam to herself. She knew it had been a very bold move, but she could not keep her feelings inside anymore, she had to tell Spencer, even if it meant that she they would stop being friends. She was walking without direction.

“Sam!” She heard somebody calling her name. She turned around.

“Spencer?” She asked in a surprised tone.

“I just…” He said trying to catch his breath.

“What are you doing here?” Asked Sam still surprised.

“This…” Spencer said while grabbing Sam in his arms and locking their lip together. Spencer put one hand on Sam’s hair and entwined his fingers in her golden curls. He used his other hand to grab onto Sam’s waist pulling her closer. Sam was surprised; she could not do anything but to kiss Spencer back. She grabbed onto Spencer’s shirt with a hand and caressed his jaw with the other. After a while, they started to feel a little light headed so they pulled back.

“Spencer I...” Sam was cut off.

“I love you Sam” Spencer said while going in for another kiss. “I’m really sorry, for being such an idiot; if I had known…” Spencer started saying.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. I love you too” Sam said looking at Spencer while smiling.

“Be my girlfriend, be mine because I’m already yours… forever” Spencer continued joining their foreheads together.

“Yes” Sam said smiling and then she got on her tip toes to lock their lips again.


End file.
